How To Say Te Quiero In Miami
by QueenZenobia
Summary: Lieutenant Horatio Caine and his team of CSI Miami join forces with the BAU to catch a killer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Call**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine hated the cold. The Director of the Crime Lab was a hot-tempered, 45-year-old criminalist in the Miami Dade Police Department. He was hot-blooded from head to toe, with volcano red hair, and living in a hot city. So Lieutenant Caine hated a cold case, especially this one.

Science was Lieutenant Caine´s lifeline to sanity. He was naturally disposed to putting a bullet into the bad guy. But science had saved him from becoming a vigilante. Whenever he felt the urge to pull the trigger of his Beretta, he donned his white lab coat and gave himself over to the study of the evidence with an intensity that bordered on insanity. And there in the lab, with the quiet hum of his expensive, hi-tech equipment, and surrounded by his beloved team, he created the science that put away so many degenerates. But what about the times when the science failed? When the evidence was inconclusive? That´s when Lieutenant Caine became more dangerous than ever. And this case had him on the brink.

There was only one legal way to breathe life back into this case, but Lieutenant Caine was reluctant to do it. He wasn´t the type that asked for help. Not because he was too proud, but because of years of habit. Horatio was the one who always cleaned up after everyone else´s mess.

"Did you make the call?" Her clear, sing-song voice with the charming southern lilt filled the small space of the lieutenant´s office and brought him out of his brooding attitude.

"Caleigh," he said softly, in a thank-God-you´re-here kind of way. Horatio swiveled in his chair to meet her glance. God, those eyes! Gems of liquid green. Not long ago, how those very eyes, along with the innocent smile that accompanied them, had saved him from drowning in the tempest and guided him to safe waters.

"I´m trying… to find the will power," he responded in his characteristic broken speech.

"Why the hesitation?" she asked.

"I don´t think… Caleigh, I don´t think I can work with the Feds after what they put my family through." It was _not_ his style to actually tell anyone what he was truly thinking, but ever since that night in the rain, he made an exception with Caleigh. That night he learned that she could never think him weak or inadequate. Precious Caleigh always saw the best in the people she loved. So he added, "I… despise them, Caleigh."

"Oh, Horatio," she sighed. After a long stride, she was by his side. Her hand on his shoulder sent an electric current through his blood. "I understand, but what about Amanda?" At the mention of the five-year-old victim´s name her tone merely skimmed the surface of a deep sadness. Caleigh didn´t need to say more. Horatio hit the send button on his phone while looking into Caleigh´s eyes. As of late, that´s where he found the strength to do what was right. On the fourth ring, the liaison picked up the phone.

"Behavioral Analysis Unit, this is SSA Jennifer Jareau. How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, MDPD, and I am hoping, Jennifer, that you… like a challenge."

Theme song

Yeah

We don´t get fooled again.

Don´t get fooled again.

No, no.

 _ **From the author**_

 _ **So, I´m not sure where this is going yet, but it was really fun to write this chapter! Please post a review if you liked it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Village-Mystique: Thanx for your review! It really gave me some direction. I'm kind of just rolling with this story, letting it go whichever way it wants. It takes place after the Season 3 finale of CSI Miami, when Calleigh quit and Horatio lost his family because his brother took Yelina and Ray, Jr. to Brazil. And in Criminal Minds, it's before Hailey's death and before Emily's secret is revealed.**_

 _ **Elvira 25: Thanx for your message! I'm a Hotch-Prentiss shipper all the way! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 2: The Case**

Special Supervisory Agent David Rossi loved Miami with every fiber of his being. The city's pulse, it's pace, the heat, the money, and God! the women. He could feel the Friday-night vibe in every cubic centimeter of his Italian blood.

As he sat in the hotel lobby waiting for Spencer he studied the long-legged beauty checking in at the front desk. She was in her late thirties, obviously here for the weekend pharmaceutical convention. She spotted him looking at her and shot him a sexy smile. It took the experienced profiler a split second to determine his seduction: he would make small talk, he would tell her that the legendary little black cocktail dress was made for her, and he would invite her to drinks. Yes, that would do it. Perhaps the consult with the MDPD could wait till morning. It was after all, a cold case. A few hours couldn't possibly hurt anyone…

"Rossi," called Dr. Spencer Reid. He was clad in a scholarly suit and tie with his messenger bag flung across his chest. As he approached he glanced at the object of Rossi's attention and smirked, "Why do I get the feeling that you're glad we're staying one more night?"

"And you're not?" replied the older gentleman in mock disbelief.

"I'd rather be at home. I still don't get why they keep making me go on these FBI recruitment lectures."

"Like I've told you a hundred times, it's because you're almost as young as the kids we're trying to recruit." The BAU agents made their way to the hotel entrance and summoned a valet attendant.

"And I keep telling you that it doesn't work. I have never recruited anyone."

"Well, maybe you would if you stopped saying that existentialist-and-a-light-bulb joke."

"But it's the only funny joke I know."

"Trust me, kid, you're better off not knowing any." Rossi's eyes followed the bright yellow Ferrari that pulled out just before the arrival of their black, standard issue SUV with the tinted windows. He sighed in self-pity before stepping in.

They navigated out of the spider web that was the five-o'clock traffic passing dozens of inviting bistros, cafes, and restaurants. His mouth watered at the thought of Cuban cuisine with a couple of Mojitos and some Salsa dancing. Once they were on the open road Rossi said, "Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes, so let's get into a work-mood."

"I am in a work-mood," stated Spencer. "Aren't you?"

"Just tell me the facts of the case again."

Reid opened the file and began, "Five-year-old Amanda Oquendo was abducted from her Coral Gables home on the evening of December 22 during a family party. No one saw the abduction and there was no forensic evidence left at the scene. Her body was found the next day buried in the Glades. Again, the killer took forensic counter measures. All evidence collected by the CSIs have led to dead ends. Then on Christmas Eve, Lieutenant Horatio Caine received a package in the mail. It was a rag doll, confirmed to have been Amanda's. On New Year's Eve, Lt. Caine received another package containing three toys. DNA matched them to three kidnappings."

"Have the other bodies been found?"

"No."

"Okay, let's see what we can do."

Rossi assumed that the man in front of the impressive building that housed the Miami-Dade Crime Lab was one Lieutenant Horatio Caine. His hair was as red as the sunset streaks that lingered in the sky. Neither the Lieutenant's subdued manner nor the shades that covered his eyes could entirely hide the volcano of emotions within him. Rossi sensed it and hastened his step. Without introductions, he simply asked, "Has there been a development in the case?"

"Gentlemen," started Lieutenant Caine. "I present you Exhibit C." He held out his cellphone and the agents saw a picture of a beautifully wrapped box full of toys.

"There must be a dozen objects in there," mused Spencer.

"There are eighteen," said Horatio.

"How do you want to handle this, Rossi?" asked Spencer.

And without hesitation, Rossi hit his speed dial. "Yeah, Aaron? You and the team need to get down here. Now."

 _ **Talk to me! If you enjoyed it or if it stirred your imagination in any way, let me know! This story runs on your feedback alone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so this kind of has some direction now, at least in my head. But it's a difficult story to write because it's a case fic. So I'm going to need your help guys!**_

 _ **BTW: In my stories, Morgan and Hotch will NEVER leave. (Tears!)**_

 **The Flight Briefing**

Evan was well-mannered, well-educated, and easy on the eyes. So why did Emily feel relieved to get that "wheels up in twenty" notification in the middle of their first date? She fumbled through a sloppy apology and thanked him for being a good sport. Then she left in a hurry while Evan stayed behind waiting for the check, feeling like a total loser.

On her way to the air field she attempted to sort through her feelings. Why did she find Evan so boring? He said he was the outdoors type and he liked to travel. But after five minutes at the restaurant table she profiled him as a 9-to-5 white collar with the standard 15 days of vacation per year. In the near future he would definitely have a wife, a couple of kids, and a house with a white picket fence. And that had turned Evan into the most boring guy on the planet.

'But isn't that what all women want?' she asked herself and answered, 'Well, normal women, anyway.' As she stepped out of her car she muttered angrily, "You're such a freak, Prentiss!"

"What was that?" asked the Unit Chief who popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, nothing," she responded curtly and handed her go-bag into Hotch's outstretched hand. They paced toward the jet, two steps of her black stilettos for each one of his long strides. She was concentrating on keeping up with him without falling flat on her face, when his lingering glance reminded her of the dress she was wearing. It was rather tight and, having left her shawl in the car, there was cleavage. She suddenly felt the urge to explain, "It's a dress."

His uncharacteristic response was to chuckle. The sound resonated strangely in the night air and Emily thought she had imagined it. "I can see that," he said.

"Well, I wear dresses," she answered matter-of-factly. "I am, after all, a woman, you know."

"Without a doubt," he responded. They reached the stairway to the jet and he gestured for her to go ahead. "Ladies first. Especially the ones who wear dresses."

Did Hotch just say a joke? Well, maybe not a joke, but it had been playful. Playful Hotch. How about that?

As Emily climbed the stairs she was hyper-aware of the man behind her –who was by no means boring, despite his stern personality– and she was sure he was studying her figure. She could feel his eyes on her body. Had it been Morgan, she wouldn't have hesitated to crack a wise remark, something in the lines of: "Like what you see?" But this was Hotch. So she sheepishly ascended, totally oblivious to Hotch's guarded yet amused smile.

* * *

Agent Prentiss felt like herself again after changing into her work suit. The briefing was underway when she slipped back into her seat and opened the case file. She glanced at Morgan and, to her relief, his head was in the case and not on the memory of her little red dress. He had whistled and called her Sexy Thing until she was blushing all over.

"I'm glad Rossi and Reid are already down there, Hotch," he was saying, "They'll probably have the victimology and a preliminary geographic profile by the time we get there."

"Yes, and I think we should do a cognitive interview with Lt. Caine," mentioned Hotch. "I'm certain that he either knows the Unsub or has interviewed him at some point."

"Hotch, take a look at this," said J.J. "I think the dates are important. Lt. Caine received the gifts on Christmas Eve, New Year's and then on January 6. That's Epiphany."

"Yes, Epiphany, or Three Kings' Day. That's an important holiday in Spanish culture," added Emily.

"Okay, so our Unsub is Latino," concluded Morgan.

"A Latino in Miami," said Emily in irony.

* * *

J.J. and Emily were finally able to steal a few precious minutes to themselves before landing. They huddled together at the coffee station and J.J. asked, "Well? What happened on your date with Evan?"

Emily laughed, "An Unsub struck in Miami – that's what happened."

"Oh, no," lamented J.J. "Did this case ruin your entire date?"

"Let's just say we didn't even get to have dessert."

"Wait!" said J.J. with a suggestive expression. "Do you mean actual dessert, or _dessert_?"

"J.J., you're so bad," giggled Emily.

"But did you like him? Are you going to see him again?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"I know that look, Em. That's a flat out _no_. Why? What happened? I thought he was perfect."

"He is perfect. It's just… I don't know. I didn't feel the sparks fly, you know? I felt like we could be good friends."

"Well, that's a great start, Em. Some of the best relationships start off that way."

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't want slow and steady, J.J. I want to be _crazy_ in love. I want to wake up in the morning feeling like I would die if I wasn't in his arms. God, I would kill to feel that way again!"

"Again? What do you mean _again_?"

Emily froze realizing she had said too much.

"Emily Prentiss, are you keeping secrets from me?"

Emily finally smiled and said, "Every woman has secrets, J.J. You know that."

Long after the women had settled back down into their seats, and unbeknown to them, Hotch mulled over that brief conversation. It offered him a glimpse into an Emily he did not know. He imagined Emily as a woman passionately in love and wondered who had been lucky enough to be the object of her attentions. And try as he may, Hotch could not stop thinking about her sexy black stilettos.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Come on, guys, throw me a bone here. What do you think so far?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back. Here's a new chapter. I tried to post it last night, but I don't know what happened. So, basically, this is the first interaction between the two teams. I hope you like it. Send me a quick note telling me your expectations, what you would love to see, etc. This story is still taking shape.**_

 _ **thomasinagal**_ _: Welcome back to fanfiction! And thanx for reading my story._

 _ **momofPhoenix**_ _: Hey Lynda, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

 _ **Gerardfan**_ _: Jealousy is definitely an ingredient for a great romance! Thanx for the suggestion. We'll work that in, like a lot._

 _ **Village-Mystique**_ _: Your observations have been wonderful!_

 _ **Liasonfan75**_ _: Hope you're still reading!_

 _Yo,_ _ **PAGET**_ _: Hello there! Anything's possible at this point, so please keep reading!_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Many Introductions**

Having to work with the FBI was ruffling up his feathers in more ways than one. Lieutenant Horatio Caine felt vulnerable because his lab was vulnerable. A sparkling new facility was under various stages of construction. Wonderful, indeed! But, at present, his resources and, therefore, his efficiency had greatly decreased because of it. And the insecurities created by this unique situation exacerbated Horatio's antipathy for the BAU.

Some of his qualms disappeared as he worked with S.S.A. Rossi and Dr. Spender Reid. Their no-nonsense approach combined with a precise methodology and a transparent desire to save lives were refreshing, to say the least. (Never mind the fact that Agent Rossi started hitting on Caleigh the moment he laid eyes on her –she was a big girl; she could take care of herself.) Horatio couldn't help but appreciate that Rossi was an easy-going guy with lots of experience. And Dr. Spencer Reid, well, he had an entire skill set that made him invaluable. The young man's abilities practically made him a cyborg, which was not a bad thing to have around. Then there was that computer technician in Quantico: She was as knowledgeable as she was sassy. The three had made significant progress within a few hours of arriving, and that put Horatio at ease.

But now, as he waited for the arrival of the rest of the BAU, Horatio's initial worries returned. A friend on Capital Hill had informed him that the Unit Chief was a real stickler for the rules, an uptight, unfeeling man who gave up his wife and child for the job. How could Horatio work with such a man?

CSI Delko's grey Hum-V pulled up at the curb in front of the building and Lieutenant Caine watched attentively. All four doors opened and Horatio noticed that Erik was perfectly relaxed and at ease with them.

For sure, the man in the front seat with the stern expression and the severe brow was the Unit Chief. The man hurried out and extended a hand to help someone out of the back seat. An exquisite, raven-haired female emerged. Interesting. Next came a smaller woman, younger and blond. Very interesting. The Unit Chief went around the back where a young, black man was unloading the baggage. Horatio's eyes narrowed when the younger agent stumbled over the curb and, in an instant, the Unit Chief's hand was on his shoulder. The stern lips curled into a smile and Horatio read his words, "Are you okay?" It was a small gesture, but it revealed to Horatio the nature of this man's relationship with his team. He was fiercely protective of them. And, indeed, Horatio could already see how the Unit Chief's leadership reflected on the whole team's attitude. He saw it in Rossi, who made it a point to emphasize Reid's title so that the young profiler would be respected. He heard it in Penelope's voice, begging her people to be careful and to come back home to her in one piece. He was curious as to how he would see it in the rest of them. Maybe he could work with Hotchner after all.

Hotch took note of the man in front of the building and headed up the stairs with his team. The liaison took the lead. She shook hands with him and said, "Lt. Caine, I'm S.S.A. Jennifer Jareau. Once again, thank you for inviting us here. These are S.S.A.s Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. And this our Unit Chief, S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner." The two alpha males stood face to face sizing each other up, knowing that it would be impossible to find two human beings who were more different.

"Ladies and gentlemen," greeted Horatio. "Welcome to Miami."

"Thank you," continued J.J. "Is the press conference set?"

"Yes, please follow me," replied Horatio and the party fell in behind him. He entered the building and informed J.J., "We're ready to begin."

"Excellent," replied J.J. She rushed ahead with Caine to the press room, while the rest of the team followed Erik to the conference room where Rossi and Reid had set up the BAU's make-shift field office.

"Do you think this is going to work?" asked Horatio in search of reassurance just before opening the press room door. "So many lives depend on it."

J.J. was drawn like a magnet to the sincerity in his baby blues. She responded in her soft-spoken way, "We're very optimistic. The Un-Sub has shown an obsession with you personally, Lt. Caine. The attention you're going to give him, well, that will be irresistible."

"Are you saying I'm irresistible, Jennifer?"

J.J. was appalled at the question, but his smile and the look in his eye made her nervous. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him she was married, but found herself at a loss for words.

"That's okay," he said opening the press room door. "You don't have to answer that, just yet." And he dove into the flashing lights of the eleven o'clock news cameras.

The Un-Sub kneeled in front of the television screen in wide-eyed disbelief. As the tears streamed down his cheeks he roughly wiped them away and brought his nose within inches of the screen. He didn't want to miss a single word, a single expression of emotion…

Each time the camera lights flashed in his eyes, Lieutenant Horatio Caine blinked and paused briefly. Then he continued steadily:

"Every one of these items is very dear to me because they belong to a precious life. And I would like to thank my special friend who knew that I would appreciate these gifts and who so generously gave them to me. It is my greatest desire to find these victims right now wherever they may be. So I ask you to please call the number, and let's talk. I'll be waiting. Thank you."

Horatio stepped back and J.J. addressed the numerous reporters' questions. She closed with the FBI's assurance that the citizens of Dade County would receive justice. Horatio marveled at the wording of her message. There were so many definitions for the word _justice_. Her skillful wording addressed them all. Even the Un-Sub could rest assured that she was talking to him.

When they retreated, he said, "Well done. Your appeal to the masses, that takes real skill."

"Thank you. You weren't bad yourself." J.J. mentally kicked herself. _Are you flirting with him?_ She reminded herself, _This man is dangerous._

"So, what now?" he asked surprised that he felt so at ease asking her for instructions.

"Now we wait and we hope."

"Hope. I can do that." He opened the door for her and said, "After you, Ma'am."

Though it was midnight, the station was buzzing with over-time activity. Each officer handled a telephone as the calls flooded in. Horatio and J.J. approached and Hotch called out urgently, "Lt. Caine, line 3! A very promising caller."

Horatio took the receiver and waited for his cue.

"Now!"

"Hello, this is Lt. Horatio Caine. Who am I speaking with?" His confident voice on speaker filled the conference room.

"You look different," said the voice steadily. "Different, but the same."

"And how do we know each other?" Horatio's heart wanted to race out of his chest. It was the Un-Sub! He was sure of it.

"I guess we don't. I'm different now, too. You couldn't possibly recognize me."

"Don't be so sure," stated Horatio. "I never forget a face. Why don't we meet? And we can… catch up." He held his breath waiting for a response. "Are you there?"

"I'm here, but I don't know. I'm afraid."

"Well, we all get afraid. What are you afraid of?" Horatio felt like he was talking to a little boy.

"The blond. I don't like her. She just wants to lock me up."

"Oh, you mean Agent Jereau? No, she's very nice. She wants justice like… a superhero."

"A superhero?"

"Yes, she just wants to bring everyone home."

In the pause, Hotch whispered, "We have a location!"

"Let me think on it, okay?" the Un-Sub finally replied.

"Okay, why don't you call me tomorrow at 9:00, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night. Be safe, and make sure those with you are safe. Okay?"

"Okay." And he hung up.

"1901 Jasper Lane!" cried Hotch. "Let's go!"

Horatio responded, "That's Amanda's house, the little girl he kidnapped and killed." And within seconds, the room was cleared.

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews guys! I love receiving them!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I had a day off and wrote a new chapter. Fun stuff; enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks for sharing your thoughts rmpcmfan: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Welcome to the Everglades National Park**

Exhaustion washed through her. Emily unstrapped her Kevlar vest and leaned against Erik's Hum-V. The crime scene had just been released. An officer was removing the yellow-tape barrier and the last blue and red lights were fading away into the distance. The CSIs had processed the home and were loading their equipment into their vehicles. Meanwhile, the BAU was huddled in a circle putting together the new facts of the case.

"This location is very important to the Un-Sub," said Spencer focusing on the geographical profile. "We need to find out why." He immediately stepped aside to call Penelope.

"His escape tonight means he has knowledge of the area," offered Rossi. "We were here within five minutes of his conversation with Lt. Caine and there was no sign of him."

"The family didn't hear anything and he was using their land line. How is that possible?" asked JJ.

"Well, it's a big house," answered Morgan. "The family was upstairs and the Un-Sub was in the garage."

Hotch intervened, "We're hot on his trail, though. And with all certainty he'll keep his 9:00 appointment with Lt. Caine. Morgan, Prentiss, I want you at the dumpsite at daybreak. Reid and Rossi didn't get a chance to go earlier."

"Why wait, Hotch?" asked Morgan eagerly. "Why don't we go right now?"

Hotch glanced at Emily and noticed her fatigue. But he simply stated, "Because I don't want you anywhere near the Everglades in the dark. Besides, we could all use a couple hours of sleep."

Hotch approached Lieutenant Caine who was instructing his team, "Good work out there. I want you to go home immediately after you log in that evidence. Get some sleep."

"But we want to process it," said CSI Wolfe. "This is our case."

"And you will, but I need you well-rested. The evidence is no good in court if the Defense argues that the CSIs were tired enough to make mistakes. Okay?"

They disbanded and Hotch commented, "Your team is committed."

"As is yours," said Horatio. "What now?"

"We're going to check into our hotel and begin again at daybreak."

"No, you're going to the Madeline. I put you up at our safe house, which I can assure you is the very best Miami has to offer."

"Oh," replied Hotch unaccustomed to being contradicted this way. "Well, thank you. And can you spare anyone to take two of my agents to the dumpsite at daybreak?"

"Yes, I'll have Erik pick them up at 6:30."

"Thank you," said Hotch.

* * *

Sunrise at Madeline House was a thing of beauty to behold. CSI Erik Delko rolled down the window and took off his sunglasses to simply marvel. The ball of fire that peeked over the horizon cast out its magical glitter over the tumultuous blue waters all the way to the golden coast where the gulls avidly sought breakfast. But the clouds in the sky promised to eventually overtake the new light. It would be a dark, rainy day.

The impressive house stood dark and silent. It had been recently confiscated by the MDPD after an important drug bust and with a few calls Horatio had been able to lodge the BAU there.

"Why go through the trouble?" Erik had asked, aware of Horatio's dislike for the Feds.

"Have you seen those two women?" replied Horatio.

"Yeah, I saw them."

Erik smiled at the memory of that conversation. H was a player. That's why Erik had given him the expensive sunglasses, "the shades of justice," as everyone in the Department called them now.

Erik glanced at his watch. There was no movement visible through the glass walls facing the ocean, until the front door opened and Agents Morgan and Prentiss stepped out. Erik noticed that the woman looked as good as new after only a couple hours of sleep. "Damn!" he mumbled.

The dumpsite was twenty minutes out. As the sun rose into the sky, so the thunder clouds gathered.

"We'll have to hurry," explained Erik pressing the gas pedal. "Looks like a lightning storm is headed our way. And once it starts, we shouldn't be outside."

The Hum-V navigated through a dirt path and Morgan asked," What kind of road is this?"

"Well, this is still part of the national park, but it's one of the back roads."

"What's out here?" asked Emily.

"Good fishing spots, kayaking and hiking trails, there's even a swimming hole. But most tourists don't get out this far."

"So, locals only," concluded Morgan.

"Here we are," said Erik.

They exited the vehicle and studied their surroundings. It was a solitary, but beaten path leading to a small pond.

"What do you guys think?" inquired Erik.

"No boardwalk. No fishing deck," observed Morgan. "But the path is used frequently. I think the Un-Sub is familiar with the area."

"Yes," agreed Emily. "That looks like a great fishing pond, but all the way out here. You don't just run into a place like this."

"Are there any private residences nearby?" asked Morgan.

"Not for miles and miles. All of this land is protected."

"What about gas stations or gift shops?"

"None."

"Did you notice how beautiful it is out here, Morgan?" asked Emily. "I think the Un-Sub brought Amanda to the most beautiful place he knows."

"Remorse," concluded Morgan.

"Maybe," said Emily, the wheels in her head turning.

Thunder rolled and vibrated in the thick air around them. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning split the sky.

"I think that's our cue," decided Erik. "Are you guys finished?"

"Yes, we've seen enough."

They boarded the Hummer and eased back to the main road. The sky had grown pitch black in less than five minutes. The rain made it difficult to see through the windshield, even with the wipers on full power.

"You know what? I'm going to pull over a few minutes," said Erik. He made sure the vehicle was safely off the road and he left his headlights on.

When the lightning storm started in earnest Emily said, "This is pretty scary. I'm glad we're nice and warm in here." Fifteen minutes later, the storm was still raging. The three had gone over the case and their conclusions at the dumpsite. Now Emily closed her eyes and listened to the men's small talk. Eventually she felt the deep relaxation that precedes sleep.

She opened her eyes when Morgan asked in surprise, "Is there someone out there?"

"There is!" Erik hurried out of the car, Derek and Emily followed his lead. The cold rain shocked her senses to wakefulness. A disheveled woman ran toward them and collapsed in Erik's arms. She was out of breath and hysterical.

"Please!" she panted. "You have to help my sister."

"Where is she? What happened?" cried Erik.

"Over here!" She found the will power to lunge to her feet and lead the way running. "We were kayaking and out of nowhere came a gator. He bit her kayak and she fell. But she made it to the island unharmed."

"It's only a matter of time before he attacks," said Erik. "I think this storm might have saved her life."

The woman led them to a canal and they saw a teenaged girl on the island in the middle. The piece of land she was standing on was so small that her feet were in the water.

"Help!" she cried when she saw them.

"Are you okay?" called out Morgan.

"I've hurt my foot," she called back.

"Can you climb that tree?" asked Erik.

"I tried, but I can't! Please help me!"

"Emily, call the Wildlife Commission," instructed Erik. "Morgan, see if you can get eyes on the gator."

They searched urgently through the rain.

"There he is!" cried Morgan. "He's not that big, right Delko?"

"Six or seven feet. Don't get me wrong, he can rip off an arm, but I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about the monster underneath."

"What monster? What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at the kayak. Look at the size of that bite. And notice how the smaller gator doesn't approach the girl."

"Because someone bigger already claimed her. What are we gonna do, Delko?"

"We're going to save that girl, that's what we're going to do?"

"But how?

"Well, that's the real question, isn't it."

 _ **Author's Note: Please post a review if you enjoyed that, or if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Come on, help me out guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is longer. I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **fishtrek: I love that you love my story!**_

 _ **Gerardfan: You're totally right about lightning storms being in the afternoons. That detail escaped me. Good eye!**_

 _ **PAGET: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Liasonfan75: Yeah, I figured that a gorgeous blond can't be running around without Rossi's trying to make her wife number what? LOL**_

 _ **rmpcmfan: I'm going all Gator Boys in this chapter. Yikes, indeed. Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **tlcroft: Welcome aboard! Thanx for your observations. I think it's Fish and Wildlife in Florida, too. We'll definitely have our characters call them! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ **Oh, and a shout out to Lover of Fantasy and Magic, MomofPhoenix, PAGET, Gerardfan, Newt 27, Village-Mystic, and Fishtrek for following or favoriting.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Leviathan**

"I can't get a signal!" despaired Emily after her failed attempts to contact the Florida Wildlife Commission. "I left a message, but there's no way of knowing if they'll get it."

"They'll have to wait until the storm clears up anyway," said Derek drawing his weapon. With his free hand, he shielded his eyes from the rain. "If only that beast would show its ugly face."

"Wo! Wo! What are you doing?" cried Erik upon returning. He had quickly retrieved his gear from the Hum-V and changed into a wet suit.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to shoot the alligator," replied Derek as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't! They're protected by law. Besides, an alligator's armor is like Kevlar."

"I doubt he could withstand my entire clip, Delko. And come on! I'm sure Florida law doesn't expect us to choose an alligator over a human life."

"Come on, Morgan!" pleaded Delko with a look on his face that the profilers were unable to read. "Here in Florida we use trappers, not guns."

"Well, that's just it," added Emily. "We can't contact the FWC."

"Then it's a good thing you have me," said Erik raising the utensil in his right hand.

"Is that a noose?" asked Morgan.

"On a ten-foot PVC pole, yeah."

"Wait! Have you done this before?"

"Not _exactly_." Emily and Derek shot him an inquisitive glance. "I've seen it done. And as they say: See one, do one."

"I'm sure that applies to surgeons, not to catching alligators!" responded Emily in disbelief. CSI Delko was a maniac! He was probably a serial killer too.

"Come on, Morgan! Where's your sense of adventure? Is all that bench-pressing just for the ladies, or are you ever going to put your muscle to real use?"

The words rippled through Derek's ego, making him feel eighteen again. He responded, "What's your plan, hot shot?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" smiled Delko in triumph.

"Please, hurry!" cried the stranded girl's sister. "The lightening is done and the rain is letting up. I don't know how much time she has left."

"Okay, this is how it's going down," started Erik. Confidence exuded from his pores. He put on his snorkeling mask and continued, "I'm going to find him and noose him. But as soon as I do, he will go nuts. The little gator over there will be attracted to the splashing. So, any chance I have depends on my being able to drag him to shore."

Derek and Emily exchanged glances that communicated doubt, but Erik continued, "I'll need your help at shore, Morgan. You grab the rope and help me bring him in."

"What should _I_ do?" asked Emily.

" I'll let you know when the gator is secure, and you go get the girl."

Emily's eyes widened at her impending doom. "What about the smaller alligator, and however many are out there, Erik?"

"If there are any more, which I doubt, they'll be interested in the commotion on my end. Just get in and out quickly."

"It's a short swim. We can use this rope," said the sister excitedly. "Tie it under your arms and I'll pull you both to shore." Emily saw so much hope in her eyes that she agreed.

"Fine. Do it!" she told Erik.

Erik waded into the water and quickly submerged. His visibility was far from ideal due to the dark sky above. But even with how much it had rained, the water wasn't murky. He knew the alligator would be on the bottom, camouflaged with the dirt floor. Erik estimated that the channel was about fifteen feet deep. He could hold his breath for three minutes. If he noosed the gator and had to let it go to swim up for air, well that could be fatal.

His eyes focused on a protuberance on the floor. It was the alligator's snout! Slowly Erik's eyes adjusted to make out the animal's entire outline. Holy Moly that thing was huge! Eleven, maybe twelve feet long. More than 500 pounds, for sure. The alligator was completely relaxed, slowing his heartbeat to maximize his air. Just like an off switch. But at the first sign of a threat, he would turn on, and to full power. How many pounds of pressure were in that bite? The thought sent a pang of fear through Erik and he felt paralyzed. But then another thought filled his head, 'For Tim. Yes, this one's for you, Tim.'

Morgan and Emily watched nervously as the distance widened between the snorkeling tube and the shore. Suddenly, the tube disappeared below the surface.

"Man!" said Morgan. "That guy is amazing!"

"Amazing?" gasped Emily. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper so that the civilian couldn't hear. "Derek, this is crazy! We should never have agreed to this. What if he becomes that alligator's lunch?"

"I don't like it either, but what's the alternative? The alligator bites off a limb before we get a bullet in him? Or we miss and he pulls the girl under?"

Emily wasn't convinced, but she didn't have a counter-argument. "How long has it been?"

"One minute, forty-five seconds. If he doesn't come out in thirty seconds, I'm going in after him."

"Oh, my God!" cried Emily. This day was a disaster. How on earth would she tell Penelope that Derek was eaten by an alligator?

Carefully, as carefully as possible, Erik got the noose around the snout and back, back, back around the neck. The alligator was completely unaware of his presence ten feet above. Then with a quick, decisive movement, Erik pulled, and the noose tightened. The reaction was instant. Instead of swimming away, the gator charged violently toward Erik. His thrashing formed a dense cloud of dirt and bubbles that blinded Erik. He could feel the pressure of the pole against his ribs, that he was being pushed with a tremendous force. Erik needed air now, but he had no notion of which way was up.

Emily screamed when Erik surfaced, followed by the biggest alligator she had ever seen. The beast was thrashing in a death roll, as Erik pulled with all his might, grunting from the exertion. Emily screamed again when Morgan jumped into the water and swam to Erik's aid. Together they pulled the beast inch by inch, then foot by foot. It was difficult in the open water, but soon they felt the soft sand under their feet and they knew that they would prevail.

"Now Emily!" called Erik hoarsely. "Go get that girl!"

Emily had been entranced as that nightmare played out before her very eyes. Now she burst into action. She ran along the bank toward the girl. She waded into the water in horror, but kept moving. She could feel the slack on the rope beneath her armpits. Soon enough, she could no longer reach the bottom and she found herself swimming with frantic strokes. With each stroke, she imagined horrible things: an alligator ripping the flesh off her foot, a water moccasin injecting her with its deadly venom, an amoeba entering her brain through her mouth, nose, or eyes. The fear kept her moving, until she was directly in front of the girl.

"Jump in!" she panted.

"I can't; I'm scared!" said the girl.

"So am I, but we must!"

The girl closed her eyes, jumped in, and Emily caught her. Immediately she felt the rope tighten and she was being pulled back to shore. She kicked with all her strength until she felt the bottom of the marsh. She stood up, dragging the girl, who was screaming in pain. No doubt, her ankle was broken. The sister splashed in and held the girl up on the other side. They were both crying in relief. The three women slumped down in exhaustion, far from the water's edge.

Meanwhile, Delko and Morgan had managed to drag the alligator onto shore. They were exhausted but the adrenaline was pumping through their veins. Erik released his noose and threw the pole aside. The animal hissed menacingly but turned toward the water.

"Oh, no you don't," said Erik and he pulled him out by the tail.

"What are you doing?" cried Morgan. "It's over. Everyone is safe."

"This is where the real fun starts, Derek. Let's tape his jaws shut and hog tie his legs."

"What? No. No!" said Morgan. "Just let him go!"

Morgan flinched when he saw Erik touch the alligator's side and dodge out of the way just in time, as the massive jaws clamped down with a frightening snap.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tire him out, then I'll jump on his back!" responded Erik with a jubilant glow in his eyes.

Morgan couldn't believe his ears. This guy was psycho!

"I think he's ready to be jumped," concluded Erik.

"How do you figure?" asked Morgan with curiosity.

"He's tired. Check this out." Erik touched the beast on the side again but, aside from hissing, he didn't move. "Get the tape from my kit."

Morgan brought the tape and Erik said, "I'm going to jump him."

And before Morgan could protest, Delko was on the alligator's back. He grabbed the massive jaws with both hands shutting them and pulling them back. "Tape it shut, Morgan."

Derek rolled the duct tape around and around the jaws. Erik stopped him saying, "Hang on. Don't use the whole thing. Take off your shirt and we'll cover his eyes. Tape it in place."

Next, they hog tied the alligator's legs and roped him to a tree.

When the women approached, Morgan and Delko were proudly exhibiting their work.

"Well, if you two rednecks are done playing, we should take this girl to the hospital." She was just as happy as they were that the danger was finally over.

"You go ahead. We'll stay here until they pick up the gator," instructed Erik.

"Suit yourself," she replied. And as she headed toward the Hum-V, she heard the call finally go through, "Fish and Wildlife, how may I help you?"

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you think that this chapter rocked! Please let me know. Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for posting a review Gerardfan, fishtrek, and Liasonfan75! Your feedback has been wonderful!**_

 _ **To my Guest Reviewer, kbf, welcome aboard! Thank you for noticing the title! I once read an interesting article about ideas and idiomatic expressions in other languages that can't be translated accurately into English. The Spanish te quiero is one of them. But I will say no more. You will have to read all about it in the story! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **IA**

To say that Hotch was angry would be an understatement. Infuriated, seething, about to blow an aneurism – that was more like it. Spencer stared at him openly now, having given up on the polite sideways glance. He wanted to study that face. And now Spencer was sure of it: he had never seen Hotch this upset.

"There must be an explanation," said Spencer and immediately regretted breaking the tense silence. The Unit Chief pressed the accelerator of the already speeding SUV.

"Do you honestly believe _this_ has an explanation?" inquired Hotch angrily. He showed Spencer his cell phone where the offending FaceBook page was open. The photographs had already gone viral. They showed S.S.A. Derek Morgan and CSI Erik Delko showing off in various poses with a living alligator. And even worse, the comments! Penelope asked, "Where's Em?" And Derek responded, "At the ER with the broken ankle." What was Hotch supposed to think? That Derek had allowed his partner to get hurt while he was showing off for the camera. That he hadn't even had the decency to accompany her to the ER! And of all people, Emily!

Spencer sensed that the Unit Chief's thoughts had turned to Emily. "I'm sure she's fine," he assured.

"If she's hurt, I swear, Spencer…"

"She's not!" interrupted Spencer, not allowing the Unit Chief to pronounce Morgan's doom. "I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"I hope you're right," said Hotch pulling into a parking spot marked "Reserved For: Chief of Surgery."

The agents hurried into the ER and searched for Emily. When they learned at the information desk that no one by the name of Emily Prentiss had been admitted, they feared that they were at the wrong hospital. Spencer suggested that they check the waiting room, just in case, and that's where they found her. Emily was wet and barefoot, with dirt plastered in her hair. She looked like an orphan, cold and exhausted.

"Emily!" called Hotch as the emotions flooded through him. Relief. (Thank God, she's alright!) Anger. (Why is she here alone?) And a fatherly compassion he thought was reserved for Jack. He shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to her, restraining himself from gathering her into his arms against his chest where she would be safe and warm. Forever. Her voice startled him out of these inappropriate thoughts.

"Hotch, Spencer, am I glad to see you!"

"You're okay," started Hotch. "We heard you broke your ankle."

"What? No!" she cried. "I'm sorry you were worried! I was supposed to call you and Lt. Caine, to let you know we were okay, but I can't find my phone. I must have lost it in the water."

"What happened?" asked Spencer. "And why are you here?"

"The girl we saved broke her ankle during the alligator attack. Oh, Hotch, it was awful!" For a moment, Hotch thought she would reach out to him for a hug. But she didn't. She told them about the trapping and the rescue and she concluded, "Morgan and Delko were incredibly brave! You guys should have seen them!"

Hotch and Spencer exchanged glances. Spencer's expression was an obvious "I told you so," and Hotch nodded.

"Come on, Emily," urged Hotch tenderly. "Let's take you to the house."

"No! We've got to get back out there. Hotch, I've got a lead in the case."

The case! This entire ordeal had broken his focus and momentum. And even now, when he knew she was okay, he wasn't ready to return to his role as Unit Chief. "Reid and I will take care of it. Right now, I just want to get you nice and warm, okay?"

She colored slightly at his words. His tone had been gentle, personal. It made her feel… she wasn't sure what she felt. "Okay," she responded with uncertainty.

"So give us the details on the way."

The three BAU agents had just entered their SUV when Hotch received a call. "Hello, Caine, it's Hotchner. […] What?! […] Under whose authority? […] I'm on my way." The call ended and Hotch said, "Change of plan. You two drop me off at the station."

"What's going on?" asked Reid and Emily simultaneously.

"Morgan and Delko have been arrested for trapping an alligator without a license."

"What?" cried Emily. "That's impossible!"

"Actually, under Florida law it is a level two violation, or a misdemeanor in the second degree," informed Reid. "Worst case scenario, they can get 60 days in county lockup and a $250.00 fine."

"Sixty days!" gasped Emily.

"Not if I can help it," assured Hotch.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner," greeted Lt. Caine as Hotch hastened into the interrogation wing. CSI Delko was in Room 1, SSA Derek Morgan was in Room 2. Through the glass walls all spectators could see that they both looked miserable. Derek straightened in his chair when he saw Hotch.

"Have you spoken with either one of them?"

"No," answered Lieutenant Caine. "Agent Jereau advised me to wait for you."

"Good. We don't need a tampering charge on top of everything else. What do you make of this?"

"What do you mean, Agent Hotchner?"

"I mean that arresting them was overly-zealous, especially when they saved a girl's life. A slap on the wrist would have sufficed, but pursuing criminal charges… this was done with an intent to cause harm. Do you know of anyone who would benefit from hurting you or your team?"

"Well, SSA Hotchner," said Horatio in his calm, clear voice. "Here comes the answer to that very question."

Hotch followed Caine's line of sight. A tall, lean man with dark hair and even darker eyes stepped out of the elevator with a determined gait. All it took was one glance and the experienced profiler knew what kind of man he was.

"Lt. Caine, how much do we dislike this man?" asked Hotch.

And Horatio answered with an amused smile, "Well, Agent Hotchner, we wouldn't mind if he took a long walk off a short pier."

The man approached them and Horatio said, "Lieutenant Rick Stetler, what brings you to these parts?"

* * *

 _ **Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it. Not as great as trapping an alligator, but hey! Not every chapter can be that action-packed. Please write me and let me know what you would like to see next. Thanks guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Your reviews are my motivation to keep writing. This is so much fun, guys!**_

 _ **Gerardfan: I love the idea of H and Hotch working together. They're so different that any conflict between them would be very interesting, yet they're each so good at their job that it would be wonderful to see what results they could obtain by working as a team.**_

 _ **Barbara: I would never ignore you! I'll give you a shout out when your chapter comes!**_

 _ **rpmcmfan: I too am a fan of the million ways you can tell someone to drop dead! Haha!**_

 _ **And those of you favoriting and following – I can't thank you enough. It feels great to know that you like my story! I still haven't heard from a few of you. Talk to me!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's nice and long.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Big Trouble**

As Lieutenant Rick Stetler made his way to the two men, Hotch carefully studied him. His very presence made Hotch's skin crawl. The tall, lean man's gestures, his walk, even his frown, reminded Hotch of his father. And for an instant, Hotch felt like he was five years old again, trembling under his bed when Dad arrived from work. He repressed the unpleasant memories and focused on the Director of Internal Affairs.

Horatio's voice dripped with disdain when he said, "Lieutenant Rick Stetler, what brings you to these parts?"

Stetler extended his hand to Hotch and smiled, "You must be Agent Hotchner. It's a pleasure to finally meet the Unit Chief of the famous BAU."

Hotch ignored the flattery as well as the handshake and said, "No need for formalities. We're eager to get back to the investigation, and we can't afford the luxury of having two men down. Time is of the essence, you do understand."

"Of course," replied Stetler sheepishly retrieving his ignored hand. He turned his attention to Horatio and said, "I heard that one of your CSIs engaged in the illegal trapping of wildlife at the peril of two federal agents. One of them even broke his ankle, I believe."

"An interesting piece of fiction. Where do you get your facts?" started Horatio. "The real version is somewhat different. CSI Delko saved a girl's life and, in the process, removed a nuisance alligator from a nearby swimming area without anyone getting hurt. And I might add, he preserved the alligator's life as well."

"Yes, but Delko doesn't have a trapping license. He had no business catching that alligator."

"What would you have him do, Rick? Take a seat and watch the show as the girl gets torn apart? Maybe that's what you would have done, but Erik… Erik is a hero."

"A hero that breaks the law? I don't think so."

"Tell me, Rick, how is it that you and I find ourselves in this very same predicament time after time?"

"I'm just doing my job, Horatio. I need to interview Delko."

"You'll have to wait. He has requested legal counsel, if there is to be an investigation."

"Oh, there will be an investigation," assured Rick.

"You see, that's where I'm a bit lost," said Hotch losing his patience. "There wasn't a shooting, a crime was not committed, and there was no loss of life. On the contrary, a young woman was saved. Why is this any of your concern? How is a minor infraction —a technicality really— within your jurisdiction?"

"Agent Hotchner…"

"It's Special Supervisory Agent Hotchner, but SSA Hotchner will do."

"SSA Hotchner, you have no way of knowing this, but this lab is under scrutiny due to numerous illegal acts, and…"

"Numerous illegal acts?" interrupted Hotch in obvious disbelief. "I doubt the lab would still be operating if that were true. And I understand it has recently been given a hefty grant. No, no, let me tell you what this is about." Hotch paused to look at Horatio, then he returned his fiery glance to Rick.

"This is about a woman… You two have long been rivals, but ultimately, _this_ is about a woman. A woman who is no longer in the picture. Do I have to remind you that the BAU is here at the expense of the taxpayers' dollars, to catch a mass murderer of _children,_ nonetheless, and you want to waste our time investigating a misdemeanor?"

In the pause that followed Rick wondered whether that was a rhetorical question. Was SSA Hotchner waiting for a response?

Hotch waited for the right moment. One more second, one more second, and there it was: the doubt rooted in his opponent's mind finally reflected in his eyes. The experienced profiler now dove in, to turn that doubt into fear. "That sounds a lot like obstruction of a federal investigation. Do I have to call my people and pursue these charges simply because you two can't get over a woman who is beyond the reach of both of you?"

Rick stared at Hotch, then at Horatio before finally saying, "I want a _full_ report on the incident, including a transcript of the interviews, and I want it today."

"You'll get it when you get it," answered Hotch already leaving. "We have too much work to accommodate your every whim. Lt. Caine, please interview the men and have them released into my custody. We have a serial killer to catch."

"Yes, sir," replied Horatio with a smug grin. "Well, Rick, as usual, it's been a pleasure."

"That's only round one, Horatio. This isn't over."

"It never is. I think I hear your elevator arriving. Ding, Ding. Round two."

* * *

CSI Erik Delko impatiently waited for any news about his situation. Detective Trip had warned Erik to prepare himself because these charges weren't going away. So, frankly, Erik was scared. Wide-eyed he watched as H spoke with the Unit Chief of the BAU. Before they were separated, Morgan had assured Delko that Hotch would help them. But the stern expression on Hotchner's face was not at all comforting. What were they saying? They were looking at someone. Stetler! Erik's heart sank when he saw the Director of Internal Affairs, and now he felt more remorse than ever. His actions put the lab at risk. He placed a target on H.

"I should have known better," he mumbled miserably.

An hour later H was walking in. Erik immediately lifted his head off the table and looked at his boss with hope in his eyes.

"Erik," started Horatio. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Do you need anything? Some water?"

"What I need is to know what's going on! H, I'm going crazy in here."

"Yes, I can imagine. Well, to answer your question, I need to perform a formal interview and release it to IA. I just finished with Agent Morgan and now it's your turn." He placed the recording device on the table and sat down in front of Erik. "Before we begin, I have one question."

"Anything, H. Ask me anything."

"How much of this was about saving the girl and how much, about Timothy Speedle?"

The question caught Erik off guard. "What? Why would you ask me this?"

"Because Agent Morgan said, on the record, that you kept calling him Tim."

Erik sighed heavily and replied, "I wasn't aware of that."

"You have to talk to me, Erik. I want to help you."

Erik took a deep breath. "Tim and I… Just before he…" Erik continued with difficulty. "The last time we hung out he went to an alligator farm. That's why I have a noose."

Horatio realized that that was all he was going to say. His feelings were still too raw. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. During this interview, you will refer to Morgan as Agent Tim Morgan. And when we're done here, you're going to get help before you destroy my lab."

"What kind of help?" asked Erik alarmed.

"Whatever you need to deal with Speed's death. Counseling, religion, a grief group -whatever you need. But you need to get it together, son. Is that understood?"

"What about Stetler?"

"I don't want you to worry about him. Leave Stetler to me."

* * *

During her long wait at the ER in the morning Emily had talked at length with the rescued girl and her sister. She learned that their family ran a small airboat tours business based in Hialeah, and that they had the exclusive right to operate in the section of the Everglades where Amanda's body was found. The information made Emily's eyes brighten: The Un-Sub was probably one of the employees.

Without a profile, the BAU agents were going in blind. They would be much more efficient if they could describe the Un-Sub. But at least Penelope could run a background check on the employees to see if any of them had a record. It would be a start.

"I wish we had the profile!" complained Emily in the passenger seat.

"And I wish you had followed my orders to go back to the house," replied Hotch from behind the wheel.

"And let Rossi come? No way, Hotch, this is my lead!" she said competitively. "I risked getting bitten by a bunch of wild things to get this information."

Hotch looked at her with concern and asked, "Did you at least have something to eat at the station?"

"Hotch, for the hundredth time, I'm fine. I showered and I ate someone's lunch labeled "Ryan Wolfe."

"Thief! What's wrong with my team? We come to Miami and suddenly they're all breaking the law. I'll probably have to bail you out next."

"Not unless I bail you out first!" Emily laughed heartily and said, "It was lasagna, Hotch. I'd gladly go to jail for that! It was so good! You know how lasagna is better the next day..."

"Yeah, when I make it for Jack, I bake it the night before he arrives." Mentioning Jack made Hotch smile and Emily gazed at him in wonder. His face was so handsome when he smiled. And the thought of Hotch in the kitchen baking for his little boy, well, that was incredibly sexy. She wondered if he used an apron, or if he played music and drank some wine while cooking. She wondered if he ever cooked for a woman other than Haley. She wondered if he stole kisses from his date when Jack wasn't looking. That last thought made her giggle.

"What?" asked Hotch.

"Nothing," she replied nonchalantly, realizing that these topics were outside the realms of an appropriate work-related conversation with the Unit Chief.

"Wait! Where did you shower?" asked Hotch suddenly. "There's no heating at the station because of the construction."

"It was freezing cold!" she giggled.

And just like that, the thought was imprinted into his brain forever: Emily in the cold shower with goose bumps all over her body. He grew uncomfortable and berated himself for allowing his mind to wander that far.

"Serves you right," he replied, more to himself than to her.

He was grim and silent now. There was no trace of the charming man he had been a few moments ago, the smiling man that spoke of his son and was so protective of her. The man she imagined easily seducing any woman. Emily dealt with his mood swing by focusing on the case.

"Okay, so fill me in on the case. What did I miss this morning?"

Returning to the case put him at ease again and he replied, "You mean while you were out playing in the water?

"Yeah, Hotch, while I was playing in the water," she repeated with mock annoyance and rolled her eyes.

That simple gesture was so cute, so endearing to him, that a warning bell rang in his head. And that bell was saying: _Aaron Hotchner, you are in big trouble!_

* * *

 _ **I love to explore the topic of "What exactly makes you fall in love? At what point does it happen? Is it gradual, or instant?" The answers are endless! This is how it happened for Hotch (in this story, anyway.) How has it happened for you, or for one of your characters? Write me a line or two and share! Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**tlcroft: Awesome review. Your experience would make such a great story!**_

 _ **fishtrek: I loved Speed too! He was soooo cute and moody.**_

 _ **And welcome to my story those of you who are following. Review!**_

 _ **Have any of you guys seen the show "Night Shift?" Imagine my surprise when the surgeon in Season 2 turned out to be the actor who plays Eric! I love him!**_

 _ **Well, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Profile**

1

"Reid, let's go back to the Medical Examiner," urged Morgan, aware that he was still walking on thin ice. He was eager to acquire an outstanding piece of intel to report to Hotch in the hopes that it would appease Hotch's irritation with him.

"Okay," said Reid and they headed to the elevator. The door opened at the basement level and the BAU agents found Dr. Alexx Woods at her work bench.

"Hi, Dr. Woods," called Spencer.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite whiz," she replied in delight. The tight pony tail and her wide smile caused her almond-shaped eyes to narrow even more. "I was wondering when you would come back to see me."

"Is there anything new?" asked Spencer eagerly. He swiped away a lock of hair that had fallen over his eye.

"Who's your friend?" asked the ME placing her surgical instruments on a stainless-steel tray. Her copper skin glowed when she stepped into the light.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan. You may have heard of him." Reid felt immensely satisfied at being able to tease Morgan, instead of the other way around.

"Oh, yes! The other Gator Boy," said Alexx. " I didn't recognize you with your shirt on."

Morgan closed his eyes in frustration. How he regretted having taken those photographs! Feeling the need to apologize, he said, "I'm very sorry for the way that must have looked. We got carried away in the moment and I had no idea those pictures would go viral."

"No need to apologize to me, honey. Personally, I enjoyed it." She reached for a large manila envelope and handed it to Reid. "I already released that beautiful baby girl's body to her parents for the funeral, but I photographed an impression on her cheek. It became visible today."

Spencer placed the picture directly under the white light and studied the mark. "What do you think, Morgan?"

"It's the Star of David. A necklace charm."

Reid concluded, "So the Un-Sub held her against his chest."

"While he cried," added Alexx. "Remember, we found salt crystals in her hair."

Morgan recalled, "While examining the dumpsite, Emily and I thought that he might have been showing remorse. And now this."

"Dr. Woods, you ruled that cause of death was a heart attack," mentioned Reid.

"Poor baby had a heart condition, couldn't take the turmoil of being kidnapped."

"So he didn't mean for her to die," said Morgan. "At least no right away."

2

"Valera."

"Lt. Caine, I still don't have anything for you," warned the DNA analyst before Horatio could make his request.

"Maxine, I need those results. We're at a dead end. We need to know who these toys belonged to."

"I know, Horatio. But, like I told you, it takes 48 hours to process DNA. So, by my count, you still have twelve more hours to go, no matter how many times you come see me."

"And here I was thinking you enjoyed my visits," he smiled.

3

J.J. reached for her phone over a mountain of paperwork and answered, "Hey, Penelope."

"Hi, J.J., I'm trying to reach Spencer but I keep getting his voicemail."

"That's because there's no cell phone reception down at the morgue."

"Gross! Did not need to know that! Okay, I found something. Reid asked me to look into 1901 Jasper Lane thinking it might have a special meaning for the Un-Sub. Well, I didn't find anything in 1901 Jasper Lane, buuuuut..."

"I'm listening," said J.J. excitedly.

"1901 Jasper _Drive_ is a whole different story. Twelve years ago, four-year-old Theodore Feldstein was kidnapped from that home, and the detective on the case was Doug Hanson. Guess who his partner was? One Horatio Caine."

"Oh, my God!" cried J.J. "Thanks, Penelope! I'll call Hotch right away."

4

"And you're sure, Ron, that you don't keep a record of former employees?" repeated Emily disappointed. She wanted to feed Penelope more names. None of the current employees had a record, so the Un-Sub had to be a former employee. This was more than a hunch, she was sure of it!

"For the last time, no, I don't." The owner of Phantom Airboat Tours was exasperated. He had been as helpful as possible, but now this was just ridiculous. The female agent whom he initially thought was attractive, and heroic for having saved his niece's life, turned out to be a pain in the neck. His gratitude and admiration were all used up and he wanted nothing more than for her to leave so that he could get back to his clients.

A call came in from J.J. and Hotch turned aside to answer it. A few telegraphic remarks were exchanged and then Hotch urgently interrupted, "Ron, what about someone who came to work with a boy? A boy between the ages of four and sixteen."

"Well, a few months ago, I had a weekends and holidays guy, Jake Ramsey; he usually came with his son, but I haven't seen him in a while."

"What's his address?" asked Hotch urgently.

"Let's see, here." Ron scrolled through his contacts and said, "All I have is a P.O. Box. That's funny, cause I never sent his checks through the mail. Always paid him directly."

Hotch was instantly on the phone with Rossi, and Emily asked Ron, "What was his son like? How would you describe their relationship?"

"He was a real good boy, real obedient. But he was the quiet type, never said much. I always felt like he was afraid of me, no matter how nice I was."

"Thank you, Ron! A sketch artist will contact you soon. At this point, your help is crucial."

The BAU agents rushed to the car and Emily said, "Talk to me, Hotch."

"The boy is the Un-Sub!" he cried. "His name is Theodore Feldstein, age 16. When he was four years old, he was kidnapped by Jake Ramsey, although I'm betting that's an alias."

"Isn't Feldstein a Jewish name?" asked Emily. "Morgan said the Un-Sub was wearing the star of David."

"And more pieces fit the puzzle. Caine was one of the detectives assigned to his kidnapping. It was a high-profile case. The boy must have seen Caine on the news."

"That's why he's fixated on him. He must have believed that Caine would rescue him. What about Amanda?"

"Theodore's address was Jasper Drive. But he was only four. He remembered Jasper Lane."

"So he went back home, except it was the wrong address. Why would his captor let him go?"

"He wouldn't. Something happened. Theodore was freed, and he went straight home, or at least, where he thought was home."

"But why take Amanda?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

* * *

The members of the BAU stood in front of the Miami Dade Police force and delivered the profile. The officers took notes as each member of the BAU spoke in turn.

J.J.: The Un-Sub's name is Theodore Feldstein. He is 16 years old and this is a computerized rendition of what he would look like today.

Hotch: Theodore was kidnapped from his own home when he was four years old, and he has been held captive by his kidnapper for the past 12 years. He will be suffering from acute Stockholm Syndrome, so please, be extremely careful. He will use deadly force to protect his captor, whom he views as a parental figure.

Emily: We believe his captor, who at least on one occasion has gone by the name of Jake Ramsey, has been incapacitated in some way, perhaps by an illness or an injury. He is still in control of Theodore, though, who most likely followed his orders to perform a kidnapping. Here is his sketch, based on the description of a former employer.

Morgan: This man is a pedophile who prefers boys, and keeps two or more victims at a time. We believe his intention is to replace Theodore, who is now too old to interest him, but has been unable to do so. His plans were foiled when Theodore brought him a girl, Amanda, instead of a new boy.

Rossi: When given permission by his captor to go off by himself for the first time, Theodore mailed items to Lt. Caine, who was one of the detectives assigned to investigate Theodore's kidnapping. Theodore became fixated on Lt. Caine from seeing him on television on numerous occasions. And by mailing these items, we believe he still has the hope that Caine will find him. Eventually, Theodore went to the address he believed was his home. It turned out to be Amanda's home.

Reid: This map shows the general area where we believe Theodore is being held, based on the Post Office where he sent the items to Lt. Caine. Canvas the area, especially grocery and hardware stores. Theodore is most likely the "older brother" who bought the weekly supplies for the house. Leave no stone unturned.

J.J.: We'll be monitoring the open hotline very closely. We expect that after tonight's press conference Theodore will reach out to Lt. Caine once again. Thank you.

 _ **Write to me! Especially if you have suggestions on how to improve the profile!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, guys, here's the new chapter. I was interrupted by real life, but I'm getting back into the flow. Upon rereading the story, I found some inconsistencies and grammar errors, but overall, I think it's fun to read. Please, please, let me know what**_ _ **you**_ _ **think. I'm lost without your feedback. I mean, are you even there?**_

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Silent H**

The women arrived at the restaurant and winded through the usual Saturday-night crowd.

"Caleigh, we're supposed to just grab a quick bite and return to the station," worried Emily. "The wait list here must be at least two hours long."

"No, we won't have to wait much," assured Caleigh. Then she told the hostess, "Lt. Caine's table, please."

"Right away, Miss."

J.J. couldn't help but let out a surprised chuckle.

"What?" asked Caleigh.

"Of course, Horatio would have an open table at one of the hottest restaurants in town."

Caleigh smiled knowingly and explained, "Horatio is very well-connected."

"Obviously," added Emily.

Within five minutes, the party of three was led through dozens of tables, flowers, and candlelight, through the clinking of silverware and glass and animated conversation. The wonderful smells of delicious foods reminded them of the fact that they hadn't eaten for hours and hours. Finally, they were seated at a table in the balcony, overlooking the marina.

"Wow! This is incredible," sighed Emily. "That view… Can you imagine how many women Horatio must have conquered in this very spot?"

J.J. giggled, " Caleigh, I have to admit, for a happily married woman, I have been thinking way too much about your boss!"

"It's not your fault!" laughed Caleigh. "Horatio is the sexiest, most interesting man I've ever met."

"He's also the biggest flirt," assured Emily. "I mean, he is _not_ shy!"

"He has flirted nonstop with me since our arrival. What is that all about?" asked J.J.

"I'll tell you what it's about," explained Caleigh. "Look around; there are eligible bachelors everywhere. They have looks and they have money, but we won't even notice them because we'll be talking about…"

"Horatio!" finished the BAU agents in unison.

"Because he is that good," concluded Caleigh.

"I hope you don't mind my saying so," started Emily. "But the chemistry between you two is..."

The arrival of the waiter interrupted them. Fernando welcomed them and took their beverage orders. While he was expressing his regret that the women were on duty and couldn't enjoy a few drinks, Caleigh's thoughts drifted to a memory she seldom allowed herself to dwell upon. A very difficult day had ended with a rain storm and she was unwinding with a bottle of her favorite red. She glanced out her window and noticed the grey Hum-V parked out front. Then, in the faint light of dusk, she saw him.

She opened the front door and called out, "Horatio!" But he didn't budge. So she hurried out to meet him under cover of an umbrella. "Don't just stand here in the rain! Come inside."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be appropriate," he hesitated. Always the gentlemen.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Caleigh, I can't let you quit. Sweetheart, you can't leave me too."

The endearment caused her eyes to moisten. "I can't go back to my lab, Horatio, not after… what happened."

"Then don't! Don't go back to the ballistics lab. Work the field with Eric and Wolfe."

"I don't know, Horatio."

He stepped closer to her and smiled, "But I do, Caleigh. I know. Let me be the one who knows. Because I need you."

His words filled the holes in her heart and for a moment she felt complete. "Oh, Horatio," she sighed.

Looking back, Caleigh couldn't be sure exactly who initiated the kiss. All she knew was that her body still longed for what she experienced during that brief moment, before her sixth sense kicked in. He had said, "You can't leave me _too_."

She withdrew and asked, "Horatio, why are you really here? What happened?" Upon his brooding silence, she asked, "Does this have anything to do with Yelina?"

At the sound of her name, he broke down. "She's gone, Caleigh. She's gone."

Disappointment and grief washed through her. His feelings, the passionate way he kissed her ̶ it had all been over another woman. But Caleigh pushed her pain aside and made an effort to be supportive, "I'm so sorry, Horatio. Is there anything I can do?"

He misread her response as an invitation and eagerly reclaimed her lips. She was tempted to comply, to just let go. How long had she dreamt of being with him? And he was finally there within her reach, so soft and warm against her lips, his strong embrace so comforting. But she immediately withdrew. "Anything, except this. I'm not her, Horatio. I can't be her replacement. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he quickly replied. "I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry, Caleigh!"

"Just come inside, before you catch a cold, and tell me everything…"

"Earth to Caleigh!" teased J.J. "Where were you?"

Caleigh smiled ruefully and said, "I'm just tired. What are you going to order? Let me recommend the breaded steak with white rice and black beans."

"Oh, no you don't, CSI Caleigh Duquesne!" said J.J. with a mischievous smile. "Don't change the subject. You were going to tell us all about you and Horatio."

"There's nothing to tell. We're not together, and we never will be."

"Why ever not?! You two practically devour each other with your eyes!"

Caleigh blushed and said, "I never realized it was that obvious."

"It's not, but we're behavioral analysts," replied Emily putting the blushing blond at ease. "We're trained to see this kind of thing."

"Okay, so I have feelings for him." Caleigh had no idea where to begin. Exactly when had she fallen in love with Horatio? They had been dancing between friendship and flirtation for several years. But it all ended abruptly when Yelina arrived. It still hurt Caleigh to think about the way he handled it. On a Friday afternoon, Eric asked her out. When she politely said no, Eric said, "I knew you weren't interested, but H insisted that I had a chance." It felt like being stabbed, straight through the heart. Horatio had given her away… to Eric. The following Monday, Detective Yelina Salas joined the MDPD. And just like that, Caleigh was replaced.

"And…?" urged J.J.

"And Horatio has feelings for someone else," finished Caleigh. It felt surprisingly good to finally say it out loud. "That's why we'll never be together. You see, I'll always be second-best to him. And I deserve more."

"Absolutely! You deserve the best," said Emily. "But are you 100 percent certain he still feels the same way about that other woman? I mean, when he looks at you, Caleigh, I'm sure there's no one else on his mind!"

"Have you talked to him?" asked J.J.

"You guys don't know him the way I do," asserted Caleigh. "Look, Horatio isn't the type of man that needs to be encouraged. When he wants something, he goes for it, and nothing can stop him from getting it. So his silence is all the explanation I need. It means he doesn't want me."

"You should still talk to him," said J.J. "At least it will give you closure and you can move on."

"It would be nice to move on," agreed Caleigh and she decided it was time to let go of that little spot she reserved in her heart for Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

 _ **This chapter is for anyone who has ever been made to feel second-best. We deserve more! REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Liasonfan75: I agree with you on the whole Caleigh and Eric pairing in CSI: Miami. Thanks for letting me know you're still reading!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Steak Out**

"There's nothing I hate more than a stake-out," complained Eric from the driver's seat of his Pontiac G8. "I'm too restless by nature."

In the passenger seat, Morgan was absorbed in his smart phone, and Ryan was in the back seat looking through a pair of standard-issue binoculars. His focus was on the bodega down the street.

Eric spoke a little louder, annoyed that no one had acknowledged his complaint, "Plus, this will never work. Three dudes sitting in a car on a Sunday morning, in this heat. That's why cops get made."

"Cops get made because of the donuts and coffee," replied Ryan. "So, I brought sandwiches instead."

That earned a response from Morgan, "Were you instructed to feed us, besides babysit us?"

Ryan smiled and said, "Hey, it's not my fault the bosses don't trust you two. Wait, I think I see Hotchner. Yeah, there he is. And Horatio too. They're going into the bakery."

"You know we can see them without binoculars, right?" asked Eric.

Ryan continued, "They sat down at a table near the window…"

"Hey, Morgan," said Eric. "How long do you think that budding bromance will last?"

"What, Hotch and Caine?" asked Morgan. "I'm surprised it's gone on this long. Rossi and I were talking about that last night. Their leadership styles, their point of view, their values -totally different. I don't understand how they haven't killed each other yet."

"But they also have a lot in common," added Ryan.

"Like what?" asked Eric.

"Well, for starters, neither can stand a case that involves kids. And they both hate Stetler. Oh, and they're attracted to younger women, even if they're subordinates. To hell with the rules when you're a big boss, right?"

Wide-eyed, Morgan and Eric both turned to face Ryan.

"What did you just say?" asked Eric.

Ryan lowered his binoculars and responded, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Horatio has a thing for Caleigh."

"Of course, I've noticed. But what about Hotchner?"

"He has a thing for the lunch thief."

"You mean Emily?" asked Morgan with incredulity. "No way!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did he tell her this morning that he had, and I quote, _a wonderful time last night_?"

Morgan's jaw dropped. "He said that _? My Unit Chief_ said those very words to _Emily Prentiss_?"

"Yeah, and he was being all flirty, while trying to be discreet."

"And what did she say?"

With his deep baritone, Ryan imitated Emily: "She said, _Oh, me, too. We should have done this sooner._ "

Eric laughed and asked Morgan, "Dude, you're the profiler. Haven't you noticed anything between them?"

"No!" assured Morgan. "Nada!"

"Well, then, it's probably nothing," commented Eric. "Ryan is an incredible gossip."

"Believe what you want," echoed Ryan. "But I know what I heard."

In the tense silence that followed, Morgan racked his brain for any evidence to support or deny Wolfe's claim. Last night Emily and J.J. went out for dinner and brought food for the rest of the team. Emily wanted the team to go back to the house to eat and rest a little. She rounded everybody up. Who finally went home with her? Morgan himself went off with Rossi for a couple of drinks. Reid and J.J. stayed behind because the Un-Sub's parents finally arrived. What about Hotch? So he and Emily ended up alone together! In an empty house. Maybe they ate, and talked, and one thing led to another, and…

"Impossible!" muttered Morgan.

"What's the big deal anyway?" asked Ryan. "I wouldn't mind if Caleigh and Horatio finally hooked up."

"What's the big deal? Do you even know what the BAU does?" asked Morgan angrily. "The big deal is that I wouldn't be able to trust my Unit Chief if he were involved with a team member. How could I, if he valued her life more than mine?"

"Okay, it's a big deal," concluded Ryan to appease him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll get to the bottom of this as soon as I see Emily."

* * *

Caine returned to the table with two thick mugs and a box of pastries. "An Irish coffee and an aspirin for you, my friend. That should cure the mild hangover you're trying to hide. What was it, beer, vodka…?"

"Merlot," smiled Hotch. "Lots of it."

"I don't suppose you want to tell me about last night. I saw you sauntering off with that exquisite woman of yours." Hotch shook his head and Horatio concluded, "I didn't think so."

They sat in comfortable silence, eating and drinking as they waited. With any luck the Un-Sub would show up sooner rather than later. According to their source, a teenager matching Theodore's description came every Sunday to purchase weekly supplies at the bodega across the street.

But at this precise moment Hotch's heart wasn't in the case. All he could think about was Emily.

"It's just us," she announced last night when she hopped into the SUV. Her tone was almost apologetic, as if her company were a punishment. Is that what she thought? That he loathed her company?

He wanted to put her at ease, so he said, "I'm glad. For once, I won't have to share you with the rest of the team."

The bold statement hung heavily in the air between them, but he didn't regret saying it. For a while now he had been jealous of every team member who received one of her smiles. She masked her embarrassment by talking about the case. So they reviewed and updated all the way to the house.

When they arrived, Madeline House was dark and silent. As Hotch unlocked the door he was hyper-aware of the woman standing next to him. They walked inside switching on every light between the door and the kitchen. He could tell she felt at ease in the kitchen. She immediately washed her hands, turned on the oven, and started taking out the food.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Hotch. "I'm starving."

"I brought you _milanesa_."

"Chicken or steak?" he asked with interest. He approached and looked over her shoulder.

"Steak."

"I love that!"

"I know," she smiled. "I remember from the Baxter case. The only time you smiled was when you had the _milanesa_."

Her words warmed his heart and he looked at her lovingly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he responded. "You don't have to warm it up. I can eat it just like that."

"Patience!" she chided, pushing him away. "Just five minutes and it will taste amazing."

"Fine!" he laughed. "What can I do to help?"

"Get us some wine from the rack. I think I saw a few bottles of merlot." She popped the food into the oven and lit the candles on the counter.

"I was right about you," said Hotch playfully as he retrieved the desired bottles.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"Well, you can tell a lot about a woman by her choice of wine."

"Are you profiling me, Agent Hotchner?" Her tone was playful, but her eyes were inquisitive.

"Not at all," he assured. "Well, maybe a little."

"Alright, I'll bite. I love merlot. What's my profile?"

He opened the first bottle before speaking, wondering if he had the guts to tell her, and then wondering what would happen if he did. He slowly poured two glasses, buying a few more seconds. Emily's senses were filled with the sound of the wine being poured and then by its smell. Finally, he decided to move forward, and said, "Well, the dark plums and the chocolate tones, those are the key." He offered her a glass, which she delicately took by the stem, and swirled the red liquid.

"Here's to our first night alone. Cheers." They took a sip.

"Delicious," he said. In his desire to kiss those full, wine-soaked lips, he couldn't help glancing at her mouth.

"You were saying…" she reminded him.

"Oh, yes. So, the merlot. It means that you, Emily Prentiss, are deeply passionate and a very sensual woman. A side of you I wouldn't mind seeing."

His words and the warming effects of the wine made her cheeks turn ruby red. She hurried to the oven to get the food, her movements a bit clumsy. Hotch was satisfied that he could make her nervous.

She set his food on the counter and they sat next to each other on the barstools.

"This smells incredible," he said enthusiastically.

"Well, dig in," she encouraged.

He ate heartily and mumbled, "Oh, my God, this is good!"

She laughed and said, "I love watching you eat."

"Would you like some?" he asked. "Come on, you have to try this."

"Are you sure?" she asked shyly. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. Please do."

So they shared a beautiful meal together. The conversation flowed as easily and plentifully as the wine. Soon the plate was scraped empty and the bottles were dry. It was not lost on either one of them how intimate they allowed the occasion to become.

She confessed, "This feels like a date."

"Well," replied Hotch with mirth in his eyes. "The night is still young. Why don't you slip on your little red dress and those sexy stilettos, and we'll call it a date."

She laughed and said, "I have a better idea. Why don't we wrap up this case and go on a real date when we get back home. And I promise to wear something extra special, just for you."

Her words sent the blood racing through his body. "That sounds wonderful."

"It does," she sighed. "But you know what's going to happen, right? We'll start to overthink it, and then we'll back out, and this will be over before it even begins."

She rose to her feet to gather the dishes, but he pulled her between his legs, against his chest. "If we're going to overthink anything it might as well be this." And he possessively claimed her lips in the passionate kiss the entire evening had been building up to. They broke away for air and immediately resumed. He didn't have to persuade her into opening her mouth for him, and when she did, he didn't waste time. He was pleasantly surprised at his behavior and pleased that she was allowing him to devour her.

"Come with me to my room," he finally urged.

"No," she said decisively. In the mental fog of his lust, her rejection offered him a moment of clarity.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I got carried away. I'm usually a gentleman."

"Lucky for us both, I'm always a lady."

He drew her into another kiss and then whispered in her ear, "Please, Emily. I know you want me, too."

She smiled and said, "I'm a little drunk, Aaron. So I'm going to my room now. Alone. I'm going to take a shower. A cold one. And we'll talk tomorrow with clearer heads. Okay?"

"Okay."

When she separated her body from his, Hotch could swear that he felt his heart breaking. He wanted her so badly! But she was gone, and he went to bed alone, and all he could do was dream about her all night long.

 _ **Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. I wrote it while having a little merlot. Write to me, even if it's just to tell me which wine you prefer! Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, life got in the way again. But here's a new chapter, guys, to escape from reality for a while. I hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 12**

 **Jeffrey Gordon**

"I feel like I'm slowly being roasted alive," complained Morgan wiping his brow with a sweat-drenched handkerchief.

"You think _this_ is hot," laughed Ryan. "You should come back in July! You can fry an egg on the sidewalk."

Eric suddenly straightened in his seat and turned on the car, "Okay, here we go. Blue Chevy pickup truck." Eric eased out of the parking space at a leisurely Sunday speed and crossed paths with the target vehicle.

Morgan grabbed the radio and announced, "Incoming. Repeat: incoming. White male with a red baseball cap driving the automobile of interest. We couldn't identify him. We're heading out to Location B."

"Copy that," said Hotch waking from his daydreams. His eyes swept the perimeter and focused on a figure. "Reid, let's look alive. He's entering the bodega now."

Behind the counter of the bodega, Reid adjusted his ear wig and then his cashier's visor. The bell rang as the glass door swung open and a flighty young man entered.

"Buenos días," greeted Reid. "Welcome to Ernesto's."

The client nodded and started his grocery list. Reid kept himself busy sweeping and then organizing some merchandise, while keeping an eye on the suspect and studying his behavior. But it wasn't until he approached the counter that Reid finally saw his face. It was Theodore. Reid rung up the bill, noticing that the grocery was enough to feed four people.

"That'll be $130.57… Out of $140.00." Reid could feel Theodore's eyes studying him.

"I've never seen you here before," he finally commented.

"I'm new," replied Reid as he returned his change and smiled. "Would you like to make a donation to the Children's Hospital?"

Theodore wouldn't remove his eyes from Reid's. Finally, he said, "Not today, thank you."

"Do you need help carrying this stuff?"

"No, thanks."

The bell rang again as Theodore opened the door and left without glancing back.

Reid immediately reported, "Hotch, it's Theodore. He's on the move."

"Good work, Reid!" said Hotch with excitement in his voice. "Morgan, stand by."

"Okay, Hotch, we have eyes on the truck. We're tailing him now." The Dodge G8 glided along the road, always two cars behind the pickup truck. Horatio and Hotch jumped into the Hummer and traveled in the same direction on a parallel street.

"Easy, Eric," urged Horatio. "You don't want him to get suspicious."

"He's turning into the alley," warned Morgan. "We'll keep going straight. You guys tail him."

"Okay, we've got him," said Hotch. "We're on him."

"I wonder where he's going?" said Horatio a few miles out. "Hotchner, this is a playground. You don't think he'll take another kid, do you?"

Hotch's expression grew grim as the pickup truck slid into a parking spot. "I think that's exactly what he's going to do." They parked at a good distance and watched.

Theodore stepped out of the vehicle with a puppy in his arms.

"Pedophilia 101. He uses the puppy as bait," muttered Hotch in disgust. "He knows exactly what he's doing."

"And so do we," said Horatio. "So do we, Agent Hotchner."

"Stay in the car," instructed Hotch. "He knows you, so I'll keep you posted. I want to keep my eye on him when he grabs the boy."

"Wait! You're letting him take the child?" asked Horatio.

"We need him to take us to the holding location."

Hotch exited the vehicle and hurried across the street to the park. He sat down on a bench and searched for the sudoki through the pages of the _Miami Herald_. The playground was full. Hotch wondered which of these parents would get their heart broken today.

"I've got a visual. He's surrounded by kids petting his dog. Son of a … It's a beagle. He's using a beagle, Caine... Okay, he's on the move. He's walking back to the truck. A few kids are walking with him." Hotch was on his feet hurrying back. "Turn on the vehicle, Caine. Caine?"

Hotch opened the door and stared at the empty seat with the abandoned radio and ear wig. "Damn it!" He grabbed the binoculars and searched desperately. There he was, red hair in the sun, with his side-wards glance and holding his sunglasses with both hands. Hotch saw his lips move and the children ran away. The Un-Sub stood up and faced him. "Damn it!" yelled Hotch. He felt the weight of his weapon in his holster and thought about shooting the Lieutenant right then and there.

* * *

Emily's nerves were on edge with the stake-out. She stayed behind with the rest of the team to feed Penelope the DNA results, which just came in. The toys sent to Lt. Caine belonged to seven boys, including Theodore.

"We'll have to visit each family," sighed Emily.

"Caleigh and I will take a few," said Rossi, "and you and J.J. take a few."

"OMG! Stop the press!" interrupted Penelope. "Jeffrey Gordon! Jeffrey Gordon!"

"Spit it out, Penelope," urged J.J.

"Okay, in 2012, eight-year-old Jeffrey Gordon was reported missing. Two days later his family changed the story: They said he ran away but came back. Guess whose DNA popped up on one of the toys?"

"Jeffrey Gordon!" chanted Emily jumping to her feet. "Let's go! Penelope, send us the address!"

* * *

"I found you, Teddy," said Horatio tenderly. "Like you knew I would."

The Un-sub stood to face him. "You're too late," he said bitterly. His body language communicated anger, nervousness, indecision.

"Well, Teddy, I don't know about that. It's never too late," assured Horatio. "Your mom and dad are waiting for you down at the station. They want you back, Teddy."

"You're a liar! I went back home and they weren't there. They left me! Just like he told me they would."

"No!" said Horatio quickly. "You got the wrong address. _This_ is your home."

He showed the Un-sub a picture from his cell phone. Theodore's eyes filled with tears when he recognized his old house, and Horatio said, "I want to bring you home. But first, take me to the others. I want to take those boys home, too."

"I can't!" The tears finally ran down his cheeks and he sobbed, "He'll be so angry!"

"He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

"You don't understand!"

"Well, explain it to me, Teddy. Let's sit down and you can make me understand," invited Horatio. He waited patiently for the Un-sub to stop crying. He gave him a handkerchief and Teddy dried his tears. They made their way to the truck. Teddy climbed in through the driver's side as Horatio made his way around the back.

As Hotch watched the scene play out through his binoculars he grew increasingly nervous. There were too many variables, too many unknowns. What was the Un-sub's state of mind? They already knew he was capable of kidnapping. But could he commit murder? Did he have a weapon in the truck? Would he shoot Lt. Caine the moment he opened the door? The master profiler knew the answer to each question. But Aaron hesitated. Horatio seemed so confident, so sure. Perhaps Aaron had read Teddy's body language incorrectly. And then he heard Emily's clear voice, logical and demanding: "Pull the trigger, Hotch." And so he did.

Teddy's lifeless body slumped over the steering wheel, and from his hand fell a pistol, with the safety flipped off.

 _ **So who do you think was right: Hotch or Caine? Should Caine have let Teddy kidnap the child and then lead the team to the hideout? Would Teddy have shot Caine? Or would he eventually lead Caine to the hideout? A penny for your thoughts!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm surprised nobody mentioned the**_ **sudoki** _ **in Chapter 12, lol. Thank you for your excellent reviews! Your feedback is incredible and it makes me want to finish this story!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Heart Versus Mind**_

Lieutenant Horatio Caine's volcanic fury met its match in Aaron Hotchner's glorious wrath. Equally compelling arguments were expressed with equal vehemence. Horatio couldn't just sit there and allow another boy to get kidnapped – not on his watch. Neither could he allow Teddy to commit an act that would increase his prison time exponentially. Horatio was convinced that eventually Teddy would give up the information they needed.

Aaron roared about Caine's disobeying a direct order, thus endangering the lives of everyone involved. He was convinced that they would have followed Teddy straight to the hideout, caught the Un-Sub, and rescued God knows how many boys. Instead, Aaron was forced to shoot their only lead because Teddy was about to blow Caine's brains out.

Of course, Caine counter-argued that he would have talked Teddy into standing down, and that he was willing to bet his life that Teddy would never have pulled that trigger. And Aaron said that this very statement was proof of Caine's dangerous and reckless attitude, which led to that afternoon's unfortunate turn of events.

The thunderous discussion quickly degenerated and a brief name-calling session led to shoving. Morgan and Eric stepped in just in time to separate the two chiefs before blows could be exchanged.

Now in the breakroom, Rossi contemplated in disbelief Aaron's disheveled appearance and agitated state. Rarely had he seen Aaron lose his cool. But _never_ had he seen Aaron act unprofessionally. Had he actually called Caine a _butthole,_ or had Rossi imagined it?

"I wonder what the other guy looks like," he quipped, attempting to lighten up the situation by using humor. But the words made Aaron even angrier and he started to pace around the room. He recalled that Horatio had popped him a good one in the jaw, and they were separated before Aaron could get him back. Rossi took charge now and told Aaron to sit down. He asked, " What's going on with you? I've never seen you like this."

Aaron drew a deep breath and confessed, "I can't focus, Dave! I don't know what happened. I don't know if I should have shot that kid."

"Sure, you do," asserted Rossi and the confidence in his tone gave Aaron hope. "We're going to do a cognitive interview, and I promise, everything will be alright."

* * *

Agents Prentiss and Jareau jumped into Erik's Hum-V and took off.

"So, Penelope called Jeffrey Gordon to make sure he's home when we arrive," informed Emily. "Bad news is the drive to Orange County is almost four hours."

"Well, I'm glad, Em," said J.J. and her motherly tone immediately caught Emily's attention. "Because you and I have _a lot_ to talk about."

She removed her eyes from the road to take in J.J.'s glance. Emily's hands automatically tightened around the wheel. _She knows about Hotch!_

"Oh, my God!" sighed Emily turning white as a ghost. "How do you know?"

"Em, you totally forgot that the Madeline is a glass house," replied J.J. If she loved Emily less, she would remain silent and let Emily dig her own grave. But J.J. was not enjoying Emily's discomfiture, so she decided to continue in a gentler tone.

"Spencer and I arrived late last night and the first thing we noticed was that the house looked like a Christmas tree; all the lights were on." Emily recalled having switched on every light in her path to the kitchen. The vibes of nervous energy Hotch was sending out had her on edge, as well as knowing that they were completely and utterly alone.

J.J. continued, "And the next thing we noticed was you and Hotch sucking face!"

"You saw us?" Emily's face turned crimson red with embarrassment. It was worse than she imagined. Caught red-handed, with no way to deny it.

"It was impossible not to."

"Did … [gulp] Spencer see?"

J.J. nodded and said, "Poor guy will have nightmares for weeks. Our favorite part was when Hotch lifted you onto the counter and lodged himself between your legs. Em, that was _bad_! I thought he was going to have his way with you right there!"

"I'm mortified!" groaned Emily. "Absolutely mortified! I have no idea what to say."

"Well, how long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't! I swear, J.J.! I have no idea how it happened!" pleaded Emily. "One minute we're talking about the case and the next, I'm practically melting in his arms!"

"I know. We waited for like 20 minutes for you two to finish your make-out session. But I do have to hand it you, Em, for walking away. It was obvious that it was difficult for you to leave, and he was practically begging you to... God, can't even say it!"

"I'm so sorry; I know it's wrong. But you have to believe me: I didn't plan this. It must have been the wine."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"He and I haven't had a chance to talk about it."

"Are you going to end it?"

Emily paused briefly and then assured, "Of course I'm ending it."

"You hesitated!" cried J.J.

No! I didn't!" denied Emily.

"Yes, you did! This is worse than I thought! Em, do you have feelings for Hotch?"

"No!... Yes… I don't know. I'm so confused!"

J.J.'s eyebrows lifted in surprise and she started, "Okay, this is where I tell you that I love you like my own sister – that's so you'll listen to me. And then I explain to you why this is a bad idea – that's so you'll reason, using LOGIC." And J.J. elaborated good and long on her arguments, while Emily listened quietly. A fierce battle between heart and mind had begun.

* * *

Rossi sat across from Aaron with a cup of coffee in his hands and began the cognitive interview, "Okay, I need you to relax. Close your eyes and take a deep breath… You're back at the park sitting on a bench. Think of the people around you and the sounds in the air. The three-o'clock sun is out. Is it hot?"

"No, I'm in the shade and there's a nice breeze," assured Aaron. He could almost feel the breeze against his face, and the memories started to flood back.

"Good," offered Rossi. "That's real good, Aaron. Now, where's the Un-Sub?"

"On his way back to the truck. Four boys are walking with him."

"Which one does Theodore want?" asked Rossi.

"The blond one. Theodore's hand is placed possessively on the boy's shoulder. Theodore won't let him go. And he's done this before, Rossi. He's comfortable, sure of himself; he deceives with a smile on his face."

"Okay, where are _you_ now?" guided Rossi.

"I'm back at the Hummer. Damn it, Caine!"

Rossi quickly stepped in, "Forget Caine; don't lose sight of Theodore. How does he react when Caine interferes?"

Hotch drew a deep breath and tried to regain his focus. "Theodore's angry! He can't take his eyes off the blond boy who's halfway back to the park by now."

"How angry is he, Hotch?"

"Burning rage. But he hides it well. Caine can't see it. Caine feels… pity and he calls Theodore _son_."

"What happens next?"

"They talk and Theodore cries, but it's not remorse. It's frustration because he's trapped like an animal. He glances back in search of the blond boy and he can't find him. The rage is back. Caine says something and Theodore's eyes light up. They walk the short distance to the truck." Aaron rose to his feet.

"What is it?" urged Rossi. "Go on."

"This is the moment when Theodore decided to kill Caine. I remember now: he got into the driver's side and, while Caine was walking around to get into the passenger side, Theodore ducked down. He was getting the gun from the glove compartment. When he straightened up again, he looked around, like in search of potential witnesses. Because he had decided to shoot. I'm sure of it now."

Rossi smiled and said, "I knew it, Hotch. I never doubted you."

"Thank you, Rossi! I don't know why I hesitated or doubted. I've been so distracted during this case."

"You hesitated?" asked Rossi with apprehension. Aaron's confession rose a red flag. "Caine was within fractions of a second of his death, and you hesitated? Why?"

"I … don't know," stammered Hotch.

"Well, you have to figure it out," advised Rossi. "Because people die when the Unit Chief is distracted."

* * *

 _ **So what do you think: Heart or mind? Which one should win? Review!**_


End file.
